The Vampire Diaries: Season 4 New Supernatural
by GS-HOPE
Summary: Elena is in transition and a new supernatural element is coming to town. What is Klaus going to do now that he has Tyler body? And is there a new villain in town? First-time fanfic writer
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters except the ones I created in the fanfic, namely Scarlett Stone, Nicholas Stone, Susan Stone, Steve Stone, Serena (Ayanna's younger sister), Suzanne Stone and all other characters that we might meet along the way.**

**Alert!** **I'm a first-time writer when it comes to fanfics. I have written my own stories before but not a single fanfic so please give me constructive criticism on the reviews, you can even PM me [I'll give a shout out to whoever PMs me first and to my first reviewer ;)] I open to any ideas or contributions anyone wants to give. Thank for taking the time to read this.**

**Setting:** This takes place after season 3's finale "The Departed". This is my own take on season 4(just part of it, but I might decide to make the whole story into a full season story if there are fans who like it and still want more).

**Chapter 1**

"Where am I? Stefan?" Elena called out in the cold hospital morgue.

"Elena, I'm so sorry-'' Stefan started but was cut off by Damon and Dr. Meredith Fell entering the morgue.

"Oh my gosh. Elena?" Damon's blue eyes were filled with anger and sorrow while Meredith looked on quietly.

"Damon, Meredith. Okay, what's going on? Am I a ghost? But then how can you all see me? And I'm wet. Oh no, Matt, Wickery Bridge and the car. Rebekah." Elena said, speaking more to herself than the others.

"Matt is fine, Elena. Stefan got there in time." Meredith assured Elena.

"But there was only enough time to save one of us, so why am I still alive? And what is that copper smell?" Elena said.

"Do you want to do the honours, brother, or should I?" Damon said with as much poison as he could.

"Elena, um. You're in transition, Elena." As the words came out, Stefan felt a sharp pain inside him, pain he had tried so hard to suppress for months.

"That's impossible; I don't remember having any vampire blood in my system." Elena panicked at the thought of becoming something she didn't want to be, a vampire, another Katherine, another Petrova doppelganger who life has ended because of Klaus.

"It's my fault, Elena. When Jeremy brought you in, your injuries were more serious than we thought. There was internal bleeding within your skull, on the brain, so I gave you vampire blood to heal you. I had no idea that you and Matt were going to be in an accident." Meredith explained.

"You had no right!" Elena screamed and vamped towards Meredith but Damon pushed Meredith out of Elena's path and stopped Elena in her tracks.

"Elena, no!" Stefan vamped to Damon's side and quickly went over to Meredith and helped her up, "Get out of here, now." Meredith obeyed Stefan and left after giving Elena an apologetic look.

"Why did you do that? She's responsible for this!" Elena cried.

"Your emotions are heightened and you need blood in your system. But please, Elena, for everyone's sake, don't let this consume you. You are still the Elena that everyone remembers, that Jeremy needs, Caroline and Bonnie are best friends with. The Elena my brother fell for. My friend. Don't become like the rest of us, Elena, try and remain pure, please." Damon pleaded with Elena.

"You compelled me." Elena whispered.

"Damon, what is she talking about? When did you compel her?" Stefan demanded.

"You're the one who let her drown, so you also contributed to her remembering when I compelled her, so you might not be too happy when you hear when and why I compelled. But right now, we have to get Elena out of here and into the boarding house. A hospital is probably the last place you, me or her want to be especially now that she's the new vampire around the block." Damon took control and vamped out of the morgue with Elena in tow and Stefan followed, keeping his eyes trained on Elena and Damon.

**Seattle, Washington**

"Nicholas, don't ride too far, okay!" Scarlett Stone shouted to her son, Nicholas.

"Let him be, Scarlett. He's curious about the world around him." Susan Stone assured her young daughter.

"Mom, after that little incident at school the other day, I don't want him bumping into another bleeding kids. So, when are you and dad leaving for Alaska?" Scarlett asked as she put lasagne into the oven.

"Tomorrow night." Susan answered as a knock came through the door.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Steve Stone called out to his wife and daughter in the kitchen and opened the door. "Elijah."

Susan jumped from her stool and joined her husband in the hallway and Scarlett followed.

"Elijah, thank goodness, we haven't heard from you in a while. We were starting to get worried." Susan said as she embraced Elijah.

"Scarlett, we need-'' Elijah began but then Nicholas entered the room and exclaimed, "Uncle Elijah!"

Scarlett smiled as she saw her son's face light up at the sight of his father's brother, his uncle.

"Why don't we all give Elijah some space and let him inside the house, okay." Scarlett suggested.

The group gathered inside the kitchen, all taking a seat at the medium sized island in the kitchen.

"So how long are you staying, Uncle Elijah?" Nicholas asked.

"I really don't know, Nick. I actually came to Seattle to talk to your mother about something that's rather sensitive." Elijah replied then looked up to Scarlett.

"Um, Mom and Dad, could you two look after dinner and Nick, please. Thanks." Scarlett said then she and Elijah walked out of the kitchen into one of the guest rooms upstairs. As they entered the guest room, Elijah and Scarlett sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Nick would really love it if you could stay the night. I'll just change the sheets on the bed." Scarlett said quietly as Elijah shed a tear and she reached out towards him.

"Elijah, what's wrong?" Scarlett asked.

"He's gone, he's really gone. Niklaus…Klaus is dead." Elijah whispered and then Scarlett hugged him as she breathed a sigh of relief and worry as well.

**Mystic Falls**

"So you did this because you wanted to, Bonnie. Well, welcome to the dark side, sweetheart." Klaus chuckled, occupying Tyler's body.

"Don't belittle me, Klaus. I'm not one of your little puppets." Bonnie told Klaus, "I'm my own person now. I play by my own rules now, nobody else's."

"I admire you. It's good you've decide to follow your own…path." Klaus said.

"What are you going to do now? Leave town?" Bonnie acquired.

"I quite like being inside Tyler and pretending to be him in front of Caroline was fun even though it was heartbreaking for her." Klaus smiled

"You haven't even been in that body for an hour and already you're crossing me. Klaus, you are leaving Mystic Falls and leaving Caroline, Elena and everybody involved alone. Everyone I have protected and care about. I'm in control and I can easily release you from that body." Bonnie smiled sweetly.

"You do realise that the fact that your vampire friends are still alive is going to raise eyebrows among my Original family. How are you going to handle that with me out of town? Rebekah saw me staked and burnt. And if I know my little sister, she will be vengeful, Bonnie." Klaus chuckled. Bonnie's phone then rang and she answered it.

"Bonnie, you need to get to the boarding house now. Something's happened that involves Matt, Elena, Rebekah, a certain Dr. Fell and her medical practices and Wickery Bridge." Damon spoke over the phone.

"Damon, stop with the riddles and tell me what's wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"Just get your witchy ass over here. Elena is in real trouble on a global scale, okay, Bon-Bon. See ya later." Damon hung up.

"Well, you definitely wasted your breathe with that little speech of yours." Klaus grinned.

"Shut up, Klaus. Now leave town or I promise you, I will hurt you." Bonnie said, then she walked out of the Lockwood's old slave's quarters.

Caroline walked into the boarding house with tears falling down her face and Jeremy had just entered the house.

"Caroline, hey, do you know what's going on?" Jeremy asked her as Stefan and Damon walked into the hallway.

"Why are we still here, it's been over an hour and Tyler… I left Tyler in the woods. He was dying and now… now he's gone." Caroline sobbed and the Salvatore brothers exchanged confused looks.

"Klaus told us he sired our bloodline. So we don't know why we're still alive either, Caroline." Stefan said gently.

"The Council knows about us, about everyone." Caroline revealed, "What are we going to do?"

"Great! Alaric even gave them a tell-all about us." Damon snapped.

"Um, we'll figure that out later, but right now we have another bigger problem. Elena-'' Stefan began.

"Elena's dead. Alaric, I saw his ghost. So Elena is really- Elena?" Jeremy was shocked when Elena appeared behind the Salvatore brothers.

"Elena, oh my gosh, we thought something had happened to you." Caroline hugged Elena as tears streamed down her face, "Where's Matt?"

"Wait, you can see her, she's not a ghost?" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Elena… is in transition, Jeremy and Caroline." Stefan told them and just then the sound of a door banging echoed through the hallway.

"What!" Bonnie cried.

**Seattle**

The Stone family had just finished eating dinner and Scarlett and her mom were busy clearing up, while Steve was getting Nicholas ready for bed.

"So, what is Elijah going to do now that his brother is gone? Are the Originals going to even have a funeral for him?" Susan asked.

"I don't know, Mom, we didn't really get that far and he was exhausted." Scarlett replied.

"Nick won't go to sleep until his mom has sung him his favourite lullaby." Steve said smiling, "He said I sounded like a frog."

Scarlett and Susan started laughing.

"Well, he is right about one thing. Honey, me and your dad have some packing to do, so we have to leave." Susan said as she and her daughter embraced.

"But if anything happens, please call me and your mom, even if it's not life threatening, angel." Steve told his daughter.

"Yes, Dad. Now you two better go have some deer blood in your system and give some of the those mountain lions a run for their money in Alaska." Scarlett gave her dad a hug and then her parents left her home in a blink of an eye.

After getting her son to sleep by singing him his favourite lullaby, Scarlett went down to her basement and got a blood bag out the freezer. She then went into one of the guestrooms where Elijah was sleeping.

She quietly looked at Elijah while he was still in his slumber and wondered how he could possible be a vampire, a monster. Scarlett had stopped herself from thinking of vampires as monsters since Nicholas was born. When Scarlett was born, she was brought up into the world of the supernatural and it had surrounded her all her life. She knew about the good aspects and the bad aspects of the supernatural but she never wanted it gone and she didn't hate it, she actually liked the supernatural aspects in her life. Until Klaus came into her life and her family's life and tore it apart by taking her sister to her grave. The moment that Scarlett lost her sister was the moment Scarlett had loathed and hated all things supernatural especially vampires. But she couldn't hate the supernatural for long because now both her parents were vampires and Scarlett was a part of a supernatural line that went way back up until the 10th century. And then there was Nicholas, probably the only good thing that Klaus has left on this earth. Scarlett never thought she could love this bundle of joy, love and purity so much especially since it was Klaus's creation, his handiwork. But over time she forgave her demons and slowly let the supernatural back into her life again. But she still isn't ready for all it holds because if there is one thing Scarlett has learnt about the supernatural, is that it is full of surprises.

Elijah stirred in his bed and saw Scarlett standing in the doorway with a blood bag in her hand.

"How long have I been asleep?" Elijah asked.

"Not long enough. You still look, um, pooped." Scarlett grinned, giving Elijah the blood bag. Elijah drank from the blood bag, feeling the blood course through his veins and give him renewed strength.

"Thank you." Elijah smiled at Scarlett and put his hand over hers. Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from Nicholas's room.

"Nicholas!" screamed Scarlett and then in a blur she was inside Nicholas's room with Elijah grasping her hand. They looked towards an open window, the source of the cold breeze that was entering the room. Scarlett ran towards her son's bed, tearing the sheets of the bed with an agitation of hands and praying and hoping this was all a nightmare as she called out Nicholas's name over and over again. Elijah stood by the open window looking for any signs of life in the darkness.

"Elijah, someone's taken Nicholas. My son's gone. Oh my gosh!" Scarlett cried hysterically, her pain unbearable as Elijah took her into his arms.

"We'll find him, Scarlett, I promise you." Elijah said as he cradled Scarlett.

**Thanks for reading! I'm sure you guys have a lot of questions going around in your heads at the moment. You probably have questions about how Elena will transition and the new characters, mainly Scarlett and her son, Nicholas and her family's relationship with Elijah and the rest of the Originals. Don't worry, all these will be answered as the story continues. If you are really desperate for a little spoiler or logic explanation, simply PM me and I will answer as soon as possibly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters except the ones I created in the fanfic, namely Scarlett Stone, Nicholas Stone, Susan Stone, Steve Stone, Serena (Ayanna's younger sister), Suzanne Stone and all other characters that we might meet along the way.**

**Chapter 2**

**Seattle**

Scarlett, her parents and Elijah were all sitting in the lounge, trying to figure out how they were going to find Nicholas. Scarlett was on the couch, sipping tea with her mother, Susan, while Elijah paced around the room, talking with Scarlett's father, Steve.

"What would anyone gain by taking Nicholas?" Elijah muttered.

"Nothing! Niklaus is dead and my sister is gone! So I don't see how anyone could gain anything by taking Nicholas!" Scarlett cried.

"Scarlett, it's only been a few hours. I'm sure who ever took him isn't far off." Susan tried to soothe her daughter.

"Crucial hours are going by and for all we know, whoever took Nicholas is probably a supernatural element, a hundred miles from here!" Scarlett shouted.

"Scarlett, you're not being rational. Whoever took Nicholas is carrying luggage that is alive and kicking and that's going to slow him down." Steve said. Elijah walked over to one of Scarlett's landlines and called Rebekah.

"Hello?" Rebekah frowned.

"Rebekah? Where are you?" Elijah asked.

"In Mystic Falls, where else, Elijah. What about you?" Rebekah answered calmly.

"Seattle." Elijah replied.

"I'm assuming you're with the _lovely_ Stones." she sighed.

"Yes. Um, any more information on Klaus's bloodline?" he enquired.

"Well, the whole gang is still alive apart from one crucial member." she revealed.

"Alaric is dead?" Elijah frowned.

"Him and the oh-so precious Elena." Rebekah smiled, "I'm tired of running, Elijah. Elena had to die otherwise Alaric would not have stopped. Elena was just a means to an end, brother."

"You killed her?" he boomed over the phone.

"No, I just stood in between her, Matt, his truck and her chances of ever seeing her friends again while they took a dip from the Wickery Bridge straight into what lay beneath it." she told him.

"Elena drowned?" he was in shock.

"Yes, brother, drowned, plunged to her death, went over the bridge. Our problems are now solved and we can all stay in Mystic Falls, _our real home_." she proclaimed.

Elijah slammed the phone in her ear and sat down.

"Was that about the Petrova doppelganger? She's dead?" Susan asked. Elijah nodded in response.

"If Elena Gilbert is dead, that means the Petrova lineage is gone, dead." Steve muttered.

"The Salvatore brothers. What if they took Nicholas?" Scarlett whispered.

"No, Niklaus sired their bloodline so they must be dead..." Elijah trailed off.

"Elijah, what?" Scarlett demanded. Elijah remained quiet.

"Elijah!" she called out his name again then stood up and walked towards him. Elijah picked up the landline and dialed the numbers.

**Mystic Falls **

The Salvatore's landline rang and Damon picked up the phone.

"Salvatore Boarding House, Damon here." he said cockily and the line on the other side went dead, "Really now?" he stared at the phone then put it down.

"Who was that?" Stefan asked.

"A nobody, like usual." he smirked as he entered the lounge. Elena and Caroline were sitting on one side of the lounge while Bonnie and Jeremy were on the opposite side.

"Bonnie, please say something." Elena pleaded with one of her best friends.

"Elena, don't." Jeremy shook his head as he comforted Bonnie. Bonnie felt so upset and furious. She made a deal with Klaus so something like this could be prevented. Now she has lost another friend to the vampires.

"Don't worry, Elena. Witches don't stay _judgy_ little things for long. She'll come around...after giving you a couple of _mind-blowing_ aneurysms that is." Damon grinned then sipped some bourbon.

"Damon, _not now_!" Caroline shot at Damon, "Lena, we'll figure something out."

"Caroline's right, we should be focusing on Elena and everything else." Stefan said.

"Well, I say give Elena some Founder's Council blood and all our problems are solved." Damon smiled.

"Damon, we don't need your snide remarks, right now!" Jeremy said.

"Okay, scrap that. How about Bonnie does her a little witchy mojo here, a little witchy juju there." Damon played up his eyes.

"No! I'm not going to use magic! I'm done with everything!" Bonnie cried.

"But the whole Council knows about our business, Bon-Bon and I don't think Evilaric even spared you from the _'tidbits'_ he gave them. So I would think _very_ carefully if I were you." Damon said.

"Elena is in transition, Damon, and Matt is in hospital. I've just lost one of my closest friends again! And you just _expect _me to bounce back and help you." Bonnie said as she stood up and walked towards Damon.

"Bonnie, don't listen to Damon, he's just being an ass, like always." Caroline said and walked up to Bonnie to hug her.

"Don't touch me!" Bonnie jumped away from Caroline.

"But-" Caroline felt a flash of pain.

"Bonnie, don't leave, we need you." Stefan began to plead.

"No, you need my magic, that's what you need." Bonnie scoffed.

"Bonnie, no. We need a friend. Someone who will be our voice of reason, someone who will be there when we all need some kind of reality to hold onto." Caroline said.

"Let her go. We've dragged her into this mess deep enough." Elena stated coldly.

"Then I'm going with you, Bonnie." Jeremy stood up. A knock came through the door and Stefan went to answer it.

"Meredith, what are you doing here?" Stefan was puzzled.

"The Council, Stefan. They know. We have to fix this." Meredith spoke anxiously.

"We know." Stefan said, stepping to the side to let Meredith in.

"Sheriff Forbes and Mayor Lockwood are on their way." Meredith said as she entered the lounge.

"You mean, former Sheriff and Mayor, Dr. Fell." Damon waved at Meredith.

"You shouldn't be here!" Elena cried.

"I'm sorry for what I did, Elena but I didn't know you would die with the vampire blood in your system." Meredith retorted.

"You gave her the vampire blood?" Bonnie and Jeremy asked.

"Yes, but that's for another discussion. Right now, the Council are going to come here or worse tell the entire town we have vampires and other supernatural elements running around town." Meredith urged the others.

"She's right. We have to do _something _about the Council." Stefan supported Meredith, then looked at Bonnie and Jeremy, "Please stay." The was a knock at the door again.

"I'll go get that, it's probably Liz and Carol." Damon strode off. Carol and Liz rushed into the lounge and Liz and her daughter shared an embrace.

"Where's Tyler, Caroline?" Carol was worried. Caroline looked up at her.

"I'm so sorry, Carol, but...Tyler isn't here, he's gone." Caroline sobbed.

"What, did he leave already?" Carol asked.

"Klaus is dead, Carol. He was staked by Alaric. And since Klaus definitely sired Tyler's bloodline, he died within an hour after Klaus was staked." Damon stated matter-of-factly.

"Tyler is dead? But how?" Carol began to cry and felt everything begin to slip away and Damon caught her before she hit the floor and put her on the couch.

"Carol, the Originals were the very first vampires and they're the reason we exist today. If an Original is staked with a white oak stake, he or she will die. And when an Original dies, so does every vampire from his or her bloodline." Stefan explained.

"And Klaus was the one who turned my son." Carol said and she silently began crying. Liz and Caroline went over to comfort her. Meredith cleared her throat.

"Not now, Meredith!" Elena glared at her.

**Seattle**

Elijah was busy packing all of Scarlett's clothes and some of Nicholas's stuff at vamp speed while Scarlett tried to keep up with him miserably.

"Elijah, stop and say something!" Scarlett shouted.

"The Salvatores are still alive." Elijah said.

"So?" Susan asked.

"I am..._was _sure that Klaus sired their bloodline, but now I don't know..." Elijah trailed off.

"What does this have to do with Nicholas?" Scarlett asked.

"Rebekah told me over the phone she was responsible for Elena...Elena's death and I wouldn't be surprised if they were to plan a retaliation of some sort against Klaus's family." Elijah began thinking aloud.

"No, it couldn't be them. And even if it was them, how do you explain them being on the otherside of the USA at this time?" Scarlett pointed out.

"She's right, Elijah." Steve said.

"But Damon was the one who answered the phone. Stefan on the other hand has gone as far as taking Klaus's family away from him and he has done it all for Elena." Elijah said, "I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted revenge for Elena's death."

"But no one apart from the people in this room know about Nicholas. Mom? Dad? You guys haven't said anything, right?" Scarlett looked at her parents.

"No, dear. Nothing to risk Nicholas's safety." Susan told her daughter,pulling her into an embrace. Steve stood beside them with his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Still, I think we should go to Mystic Falls and try and find out what's happening." Elijah interrupted.

"Go with him, Scarlett. We'll stay in Seattle and ask some friends to help look into Nicholas's disappearance." Susan assured.

"Katherine, Elijah, what about her?" Scarlett questioned.

"No, she's trying to put as many miles as possible between her and Klaus. And if she knows he's dead, she's either headed back to Mystic Falls or staying in the lap of luxury." Elijah expelled Scarlett's doubts, "But right now, our best leads about Nicholas are in Mystic Falls. So are you coming?" Elijah outstretched his hand towards Scarlett.

She reached out to take it.

**Mystic Falls**

"Damon, could we talk?" Liz whispered to Damon.

"Sure." Damon smiled. He and Liz excluded themselves from the little group that had formed in the lounge. Once they were out of everyone's hearing range, Liz began to speak.

"Is Elena going to transition? Is she willing to drink human blood?" Liz asked.

"Right now, I don't know. Elena's gonna be like another Stefan excluding the Ripper part hopefully. She's all vengeful and a _little _broody right now and trying to get over the fact that she's something she never wanted to be - a vampire, Katherine 2.0." Damon said.

"Well, Caroline explained everything to me and I asked her about her transition. She drank from a blood bag to complete her transition, Damon, and your brother lived off animal blood. Maybe we can try and teach Elena that first." Liz suggested.

"Mmmh, Liz, I would love to be the optimist here but most if not all vampires have killed a human being because of their bloodlust and I don't think the good Elena is any different." Damon said. Liz nodded, then proceeded to go back to the group and Damon followed.

"Elena? Are you okay?" Caroline asked her best friend.

"Yeah. I'm just really scared, Care. I don't want to transition but I don't want to die either. Gosh, I know technical, _I am dead, _ but now I've come back as my worst nightmare, the last thing I would want to become." Elena spoke trying to hold back the tears.

"We'll find a way, 'Lena, we'll find _something_." Caroline comforted Elena.

"Bonnie wants nothing to do with us anymore. She probably won't be willing to just be there for me anymore." Elena said, " And she probably has every right to because I have been so selfish towards her, Care."

"We've all been selfish towards her, 'Lena." Caroline thought out loud.

"Stefan, we have to talk about the Council." Meredith said.

"I know, but _everyone_ has a lot to deal with now." Stefan quietly said.

"I realise that and know the timing's bad but we have to think of something to get the Council off this trail that Alaric has set them on even if it's for a few weeks." Meredith was getting impatient, "The Council is probably out for blood, vampire blood. They want you _all_ dead, _really_ dead."

"Damon Salvatore! It's the Council! We have some questions that need answering! Salvatore!" A voice came shouting through the door accompanied by banging.

"Oh brother." Damon mumbled as his blue eyes stared at the door.

**Oh dear! What will the gang do to get out of this situation? This and more of your questions will be answered in the rest of the story. Thanks to my first reviewer beverlie4055 and my second reviewer camila2198! You guys helped keep me going, as well as my AMAZING beta reader JacobSalvatoreBlack! **


End file.
